Relationships
by Kawaii-NekoYasha
Summary: Yamato and Sora break up from there two-year relationship.Yamato seeks guy to guy support and he turns to Taichi for help.Does this start a new feeling?Mimi has a secret crush but who is it?Beware!Both Yoai and Yuri are in this.Chapter 4 up!
1. First Day Of JR High

Warning! This Is A Yoai. If you have a problem with that DO NOT READ! (BoyXboy)

An Hello this is my first fanfic on this site. Be gentle with this story. I was really inspired when I first read (sorry I'm tired and can't spell) some fanfics I was so into them.

Summary: With my first chapter, it is the first day of freshmen year. All summer Taichi was having a hard time to spend time with his friends. Well read the rest to hear the rest of the story. ENJOYï

FIRST DAY OF JR HIGH 

Taichi's POV

Taichi's laying in bed thinking about his summer. [Man this summer was a bummer Jyou was studying all summer, Koushiro was at computer camp, Mimi was in America studying culture seeing land sights and the most important thing to her shopping.] So really hasn't had time to hang out like they always did in Elementary and it hit him. [Even Hikari was too busy to hang out with me this summer her and Takeru were spending a lot of time together] Frustrated Taichi just rolled over and waited for his alarm to ring.

Taichi must have dosed off because the next sound he heard was Hikari banging on his door.

"Taichi you're goingg to be late...mom left you money on the table I am going to go, so GET UP!" Taichi only caught half of that and heard the door slam. Sleepily Taichi looking at the clock it took a few minutes to wake up...

"...Hikari?...what?..."Taichi said confused.

Then Taichi took another look at the clock and scrambled around the apartment trying to find all of his school junk.

"Shit shit shit...man I should have just stayed up this morning." Taichi said panicking.

"Where the hell is my bag?"

Taichi just ran out half way out the door and just remembered about his lunch money on the table. Taichi pushed the elevator button...

"Come on...come on! Shit the bus!"

Taichi in a panic was running down the stairs...when Taichi got to the bottom the decided to walk to the bus and have a little breather. The next thing he knew the bus started to drive away.

"Man can I get a freaking break?" Taichi said running after the bus.

Well Taichi ended up just running to school because the bus driver didn't see him and every one just was laughing at him. He got to the school and as people got off the bus, they laughed at him. Even Jyou, Koushiro, and Mimi were trying hard to not laugh at him.

"Nice goingg Taichi." said Koushiro.

"God Taichi it's only the first day of school." Mimi said, "Well, at least nothing has changed in you." Mimi giggling.

"Did you work out during the summer man you are in better shape then last year." Jyou said smiling.

"Ya thanks guys, you could have told the bus driver to stop." Taichi said huffing and puffing.

All four of them were standing around talking. Then the next bus came and dropped some more students off then...

"Mimi?..." a voice said.

Mimi turned around and saw her friend Sora a girl she met in America but she was only around for a week or so...she is also from Japan too.

"Hey Sora I didn't recognize your voice for a second there...."

"How are you?" asked Mimi.

"Haven't seen you in a while."

"Well I was only in America for a week," explained Sora.

"Well Sora I want you to meet my friends...Koushiro, Jyou, and Taichi."

"Hello" Sora said nervously.

"Pleased to meet you," Jyou said.

"P353) 70 m337 50m3 0n3 45 1n73493n7 45 y0." Koushiro said.

"Whoa hey does he speak English?" Sora said confused.

"Koushiro dam it don't do that" Mimi saying annoyed.

"Sorry about that Koushiro always is in his own little world." Said Taichi.

"Hi I'm Taichi." Taichi introducing him self.

"Soraaa you forgot your book on the bus." Another new voice called form behind.

Sora turned around and was greeting one handsome tall blond guy. As the new blond guy was walking towards the group holding the book out to her.

"Thank you." Said Sora.

"Oh, everybody this is my boyfriend Yamato. He was the school president of our school in elementary."

The beautiful voiced male greeted all of them and then the bell rang. An announcement on the school pager

Said ===WILL ALL EIGHTH GRADERS REPORT TO THE GYMNASIUM TO GRAB YOUR CLASS SCEDULES===

"Well we better get a move on or we won't know what classes we have for a homeroom." said Jyou.

So everybody walked into the gymnasium, found a seat on the bleachers slowly, they checked in and found out that Taichi and Sora were placed in the same homeroom, then Jyou and Koushiro, and then Yamato and Mimi.

"Well Sora I guess that we are going to become really good friends," said Taichi.

"Ya I guess so." Said Sora sourly rolling her eyes.

"5w337!"said Koushiro.

"R3lly 5w337!"said Jyou.

"Ha Jyou I knew that you would get the hang of speaking in l33t,"said Koushiro.

"It was easy...it just a matter of sophistication and pronunciation right Koushiro?" said Jyou.

"Right." said Koushiro.

The rest of the group was just standing there confused. Having to think of they heard him right or not.

"I didn't get a word of that, did any of you guys?" Taichi asked the others.

"Say what boy, my head hurts just from that one sentence," said Yamato.

"Well it sounded like he said it was just a matter of compilation and production," said Mimi confused.

"Anyways who are you with in homeroom Yamato?" asked Sora.

Yamato rubbing his head and running his fingers through his blonde hair looking at her with his beautiful blue eyes.

"Oh I'm with Mimi in homeroom." Yamato answered.

"Hey are you the brother of Takeru that my sister hangs out with? The Yamato my sister told me about?" asked Taichi.

"Hikari is your sister? I didn't know that, you heard about me from her?" said Yamato.

"Ya she is. She only told me he had a brother that was my age," answered Taichi.

End of first chapter

A/n: oh sorry I forgot to mention that the Yoai well be in some other chapters just not in the very first one sorry. This is a TaichiXYamato fanfic. But to get to that you will have to read my next chapters soon to be done in a short time. I would love if you were to review thanks ï the next chapter will be called...

"THE BREAK UP"


	2. The Break Up

Summary: Yamato and Sora break up from there two-year relationship. Yamato seeks guy to guy support and he turns to Taichi for help. Dose this start new a feeling? Mimi has a secret crush but who is it? Read and find out.

ENJOYï

A/N: Right now in my fanfic in chapter two, they are into school a couple of weeks. Warning: Some unsuspecting turns in this fanfic.

Warning!!!!! There is Yaoi and Yuri in this story!!! Don't read if you don't like!!!!! Don't flame me please?!

THE BREAK UP

A couple of weeks passed into the school year and Taichi was busy with soccer tryouts, Koushiro was with the computer club, Jyou with chess club, Mimi tutor sessions, and Yamato and Sora finding out that they are drifting away in different directions.

===LUNCH BELL===

Most of the gang was at the usual lunch table everybody was there but Yamato and Sora.

Meanwhile Yamato and Sora were in the hall making a scene they were always arguing now.

"Man is Yamato and Sora going to argue all lunch like last week?" asked Taichi.

"Who knows they have been arguing all day and every day this week." Answering Jyou.

"Wait I think I see Sora over there," said Koushiro.

Sora walking to the table eyes ready to pour out with tears. Her tray was barely steady.

"Hi guys sorry I am late Yamato and I just had our last and final fight now..." she said sadly.

"W-were not together anymore." Her eyes filling with tears.

"Yamato isn't going to join us for lunch today because he was accusing me of cheating on him with that cute drummer in his band," Sora said, just about crying.

"I always thought that you guys had it going on, like you guys were the hottest couple in the school." Said Mimi.

"Mimi can I go to your place to talk to you after school? I need some girl to girl talk and to pour my heart out," Sora asked quietly.

"Sure if that will help you." Mimi answered, smiling.

Taichi talked to the other guys at the table.

"Man I think that I am going to get the scoop on the other side of the story from Yamato after school." Said Taichi.

"That might be a good idea." Jyou replied.

"Good luck" said Koushiro.

As the rest of the day went on Taichi talked to Yamato and asked him to go to his house after school, but it turned out that Yamato was going to ask Taichi if he could visit anyway.

After school

Taichi was waiting out side of the main doors waiting for Yamato to show up.

Yamato caught him up...

"Hey Taichi I couldn't get to my locker quick enough, so I am just a little late." Said Yamato.

"Its cool" answered Taichi.

They had to walk to Taichi's apartment building because Yamato took to long and they missed the bus. They are walking...

"Yamato can I ask?" said Taichi.

"Ask what?" answering Yamato.

"What really happened between you and Sora?" Taichi asked.

===Taichi's POV===

Thinking[why the hell would Sora not want Yamato? He's awesome with his beautiful blue eyes, his cute blonde hair, well fit body, smarts, and determination to please. As he is the hottest guy in school and everybody loves his music.]

"Hello Taichi come back to earth I was talking to you and all you said was hmm..." said Yamato getting frustrated.

"Oh sorry I was just deep in thought sorry what?" asked Taichi.

"W-well as I was saying...why would Sora be a bitch like that? I really did care for her and then what do I get for caring too much for her a hurt heart and soul." Said Yamato.

Taichi thinking [man he really must have cared for her and hell just over one little friendship with one guy and they break up.]

"But how do you know that something happened with them?" Taichi asked.

"Well my drummer Steve said that she was really creeping him out like...you know freaky shit." Yamato answered.

"What if they are just friends?" asked Taichi.

"Then I broke up with her for nothing, I trust her and everything but Steve tells me everything." Said Yamato.

===Mean while at Mimi's house ===

In Mimi's room...

"What would make Yamato think that I cheated on him?" Sora said in tears.

"Maybe he heard some stuff around the school." Said Mimi.

"But why would someone spread some thing like that around?" Sora starts crying.

"Well Sora I sorta..."said Mimi.

"What? You sorta what?" asked Sora.

Mimi trying to find some words to say that won't totally piss off Sora.

"Well I sorta paid the drummer to tell Yamato some stuff." Mimi explained.

Sora crying, "why would you do that?"

"Well I like...y-you." Said Mimi looking into Sora's eyes starting to fill with tears.

"What...whoa...whoa just a sec..."

"Let me think for one sec...."

But just before that second was over Mimi lean towards Sora and kissed her. Some how she sorta enjoyed it and she just went with the flow. Mimi pulled away...

"What? Did I do some thing wrong?" said Sora confused.

"No I thought that you would have pulled away and freaked out." said Mimi.

"What does this mean?" said Sora.

"I liked that and it just felt right."

Both of them sat there all puzzled and confused.

"What will we tell the gang?" asked Mimi.

"How about we don't tell the gang just yet and it will be just us who know...just until we are comfortable." Said Sora.

Then they stared deep in to each others eyes and kissed again and this time Sora slipped Mimi her tongue and Mimi with out hesitation she started a game of tonsil tennis with Sora. They kissed for a long time until Mimi's mom called her and told her that Sora's mom was on the phone.

"Shit I guess I have to go and talk to her. I'll be right back." Said Sora.

Mean while at Taichi's apartment Yamato was pouring his heart.

"Man how could she do this to me? I wrote a freckin lot of songs for her and about her too." Whimpered Yamato.

"Look Yamato...(how should I say this?) ...Well Sora is at Mimi's house right now and maybe she has found out so stuff." Taichi is trying to comfort Yamato.

"How about I call her and ask how every thing is going with Sora."

Taichi went into the family room, grabbed the phone, and called Mimi's house.

"Damn line is busy."

Taichi tried again...

The phone ringing

"Hello is Mimi there?"

"Yes please hold on a sec" Mimi's mother.

"Hello?" said Mimi.

"Mimi so how's it going with Sora?"

"Well she's a lot better now, I think she will be ok now."

"How is that? I've been talking to Yamato for two hours and he's still a train wreck!"

"I have my ways."

"Well I have to go, Sora is getting ready to go I have to be a good host and walk her home and stuff."

===Click ===

"Dude she hung up on me." Said Taichi.

"Well...what's up?" asking Yamato.

"Mimi said Sora feels a lot better and she is ok now...I have no idea what she said or did she wouldn't tell me." Answered Taichi.

"You know what Taichi I think I'm always going to ask you for advice and stuff .You really try to help and never give up until you succeed. Thank you, we're going to be the best of friends." Said Yamato.

===Yamato's POV===

Thinking(that sounded kinda gay lol but I now know that Taichi wouldn't think of it more then friendship...hey just to think about it why doesn't he have a girlfriend yet? Hmm...)

"T-Taichi?"

"W-what sorry just had to stutter too."

"Why don't you have a girlfriend? Last week I saw a girl ask you out and you turned her down why?"

"Well I...just like Mimi a little bit ya but don't tell her, I asked her out in elementary but she turned me down but I still have hope for us."

Taichi clearing his throat...

"Well me and Mimi that is" Taichi said grinning.

"Hey what time is it Taichi?"

"Umm...(Taichi looking at his watch)...8:45"

"Shit I have to get home its just about dinner."

"Well goodnight...(Yamato grabbing his coat)

Yamato just opened Taichi's room door and Hikari just appeared out of no where...

"Hi Yamato are you just going home and how long have you been here and why wasn't Takeru home when I called him and..."

"Hi and I got to go goodnight Hikari!"

"O-ok" Hikari sadly answered.

===Taichi's POV===

"Taichi...guess what? Today, mom and I went out to buy my first bra. I got six of them it's weird at first but mom says that I will get used of it." Said Hikari.

"HIKARI GET OUT OF MY ROOM AND SHUT UP," Taichi said frustrated.

"Good nnnniighttt Taichi-chan hee hee I said Taichi-chan.

The end of chapter two

A/n: Hi that was messed up, eh? Well I would like you to review thanx for reading tell me what you think. The next chapter is called...FIRST SCHOOL DANCE I think that you (my readers) well be very interested yes yes...hmm should I tell you a lil bit? Well you talked me into it ï Yamato takes his new girl friend and Sora and Mimi might get bustedï Taichi, Koushiro and Jyou have a hard time finding dates.


	3. First School Dance

Aouther- Kawaii-NekoYasha

Summary:Yamato takes his new girlfriend to the dance and Sora and Mimi try and figure how to tell the gang about them.ï Taichi, Koushiro and Jyou have a hard time finding dates.

A/n: yes hello this story just gets more intrusting to write Yay just have fun and read on......Oh and a special thanks to my bestest friend, thanks girl for helping me get started you're the best.

FIRST SCHOOL DANCE 

After the break up Yamato really hasn't been with the gang for the last couple of days. In that time the gang figured that he was with Jesse the prettiest girl in the school rather then Mimi, Jesse his new girlfriend she asked him out a day after he and Sora broke up.

The day started out slow; just the people on student council were the busy bees of the hive. That Friday was only a half of day because of the very first school dance. Which meant everybody around the school most likely wanted go and show up with someone important in the student body to show that they were "popular or in a high rank in that area" in the school.

Sora's POV

"God what should I do I just can't go to the dance with Mimi like I had hoped! It's going to be harder then that!" Sora saying to herself, confused at the benches where the gang usually meets in the morning.

"Sora?"

"Wha...oh hello I was just thinking about tonight."

The cute brunette haired boy walking towards her.

"Oh hello Taichi I thought you were someone else" said Sora giggling nervously.

"I never really notice how cute Taichi looks in he soccer uniform Sora looking at Taichi just standing there with his white and a sky blue jersey with matching shorts and of course his cool and unique style with his goggles.

"Ok Sora don't look at me like that your kinda freaking me out" said Taichi, "No, I'm just kidding," Taichi started to laugh.

Sora sat there starting to feel nervous...

"Ha ha very funny Taichi." Said Sora.

Just in that moment, Mimi came walking around the corner.

"OH! Good morning Mimi." Said Taichi

"Hi Sora, good morning Taichi."

"Taichi can I talk to Sora for a minute?" said Mimi.

"Sure" Taichi walking away to greet Jyou and Koushiro off the bus.

Man I knew this was going to be weird.

Mimi saying in a low voice...

"Umm well Sora I think that we should take guys to the dance and say it's a double date what do you think?"

"Well who are you going to go with?" said Sora.

"I'm not really sure..."

Mean while over at the boys...

Taichi's POV

"Man do you guys have a date for the dance?"

"I think the dance will be an uninteresting experience." Said Jyou

"That could really interrupt our study hours and computing time." Said Koushiro.

"Come on guys, would you rather be dating a chick online then go?"

"Taichi don't try and be funny that would conclude in a non-heartbreak relationship."

"Well who are you taking?"

Taichi stopped there and thought...

"Well I was going to ask Mimi because you know how well its been going with us." Said Taichi.

"Ok well lets us watch the master dating machine work." Said Jyou.

Wanting to proof that he wouldn't chicken out Taichi walked up to Sora and Mimi. The two girls looked up at him wondering what he wanted.

"Mimi! Umm...woul... would you go with me to the dance?" Taichi asking nervously.

Right at that moment both Sora and Mimi's eyes locked. Then Mimi looked away

"Well...ya I guess that would be fun," Mimi forcing out a smile.

"Cool I guess I'll meet you there at seven." Smiling Taichi.

Taichi walking to the other guys just thinking this is it we are going to be together form now on

"So dude did you and if you didn't chicken out what did she say?" asking Jyou.

Taichi smiling

"Oh well I just have a date with Mimi you know a little dancing and maybe a kiss goodnight." Taichi said boasting.

"Damn it Taichi! Now Jyou and I are going to look bad at the dance." Koushiro said.

"Well what about that chic that is always in the computer lab at lunch?"

"She is...taken umm...Li is taking her," answered Koushiro.

"Eww the thought of two nerds kissing is just gross," said Taichi.

Both Jyou and Koushiro looking at Taichi, just thinking that he was the shit.

"Dude shut up, man not like your going to get a goodnight kiss off of Mimi" Koushiro said.

Jyou stood there laughing holding his belly just busting a gut.

"Bullshit guys I could kiss her even before the dance is over. Hey who did you guys kiss if you ever did (in a low voice)

Both boys stood there for a sec or two...Koushiro just about to say...

"Well..."said Koushiro.

"Wait wait wait Koushiro, Jyou do you hear that (boys got quite) I said ...mothers don't count." Taichi joked.

"Screw you Taichi! We're going to find our dates for tonight." Said Jyou.

Mean while over at the girls...

"How could you just say yes to that like he just out of the blue just asked you and oh man, I think I am going to be sick." said Sora.

"What is it that big of a deal? Like what the hell is your problem? As we just said that we were, doing to find separate dates right. Well... answer me damn it!" Mimi said flustered.

"Well what if he tries to kiss you? And then you won't want to be with me," said Sora.

"That's bullshit ok...if I could I would kiss you right now and show everybody that we are together." Said Mimi.

"I won't let him kiss me ok, only you ok? Well see you at the dance and get a date." Ordered Mimi.

As the day went by slowly Jyou and Koushiro just both asked Sora to go to the dance with them everybody was just nervous and wanting to go just be the very first to look the most glamorous. One person of the gang was confused and was In need to talk. So Yamato finally just thought about it and just went to Taichi's house

Knock...knock

Taichi's POV

What the hell? Taichi walking to the door form the bathroom half dressed with a hot looking white dress shirt with boxers' hair sorta messy like bed hair skin as smooth as a babies bottom.

"Just a minute." The banging on the door getting louder and more impatient making Taichi hurried more. Taichi opened the door to see Yamato there and all dressed and breathing hard. Looking super sexy in some hot black pants with a red/black shirt with flames and toped off with hair nicely gelled hair styled so sexy that anyone would want him.

"W-what dude you came at the right time I'm just getting dressed" Taichi saying sarcastically.

"Well sorry I just need some advice," said Yamato.

"Ok I'm listening," said Taichi wanting to work on "prettying" up for the dance.

"Well ok I was making out with Jesse and then I started to just think of someone else what does that mean. I think if I tell her she would say I can't ever see that person again and it was either her or hi...that person ya. What should I do?" asking Yamato

Man is it just me or is Yamato so cute when he is worried?

"Hello? Taichi snap out of it man." Yelled Yamato.

"Well I think that you should tell this other person how you feel, then if that person feels that same about you then brake it off with Jesse, ok? Well you could chill here and we'll walk to the dance together." Explaining Taichi.

"Ya thanks well who are you doing to the dance with Taichi? Who is the special lady or man if you prefer (Yamato making jokes)" bugged Yamato. Just watching Taichi got ready for the dance.

Yamato's POV

Man why do I enjoy that fact that I get to see Taichi try on a bunch of pants? Well ya I just want to make it clear to him that I want to be with him maybe at the dance.

Finally, Taichi and Yamato were both ready and just wanting to go

"Oh ya Yamato you were asking me who I am going to the dance with well I am going with Mimi." Answering Taichi.

"Mimi? Why her?" Yamato saying in shock.

"What the big deal? Mimi and I have been friends forever and I sorta always liked her too."

"O-ok I over reacted just a little bit." Yamato sighing loudly.

"Well I will see you at the dance. Peace out" Taichi said walking away.

While Taichi was walking away, he slipped Yamato a little wink but Yamato's back was turned and he didn't see it. It was 7 o-clock, the dance was just happening. Everybody was sitting and talking because of the lack of cool music

"Man this dance would have been better if they had better music," Said Yamato.

Yamato started walking towards the DJ holding all of his CDs

"What is he doing?" asked Mimi

Mimi's POV

While she was holding Taichi trying to act like she is interested in him, but she really wanted to show everybody that she wanted to be with Sora and that they are the real deal. God look at her, she just so beautiful in her white tank top and pink mini her nicely tanned legs and body, cute shoes little white ankle socks. God dam I just want to go and hold her right now.

With out knowing Mimi found her self-walking towards Sora. In her non-confident self and turned around because their not supposed to do any thing until around the middle of the dance.shit why did I do that Mimi thinking to her self.

"What were you doing Mimi?" asked Taichi.

"W-what nothing I was going to talk to Sora but ya just decided not to because she looks like she was having an intrusting conversation with that new guy." Said Mimi.

"Oh ok, well isn't he from America?" asked Taichi.

"Ya I think so" answered Mimi.

Then some loud music started to play then the dance started to look more life like as people started to dance. After that, the dance was rocking the gym now everybody was rocking on the dance floor. Yamato was about to join the rest of the school on the dance floor but he noticed that Taichi was sitting alone at the groups table...Yamato walked over there slow feeling sorta nervous.

"Whoa dude slow down on the punch, some guys in our science class spiked it." Taichi said smiling.

"And how did you know that? And dude! Why aren't you dancing?" Yamato sorta feeling the alcohol all at once because it was the first time hitting his system.

"Well right after the music was turned on, the guys went straight over to the punch bowl and did it while everybody was dancing." Explained Taichi.

"O-ok well are you going to dance?" asked Yamato.

"Well I will in a little while...ok just wait for a couple of songs." Said Taichi.

As Taichi said that he just really looked at the wondrous look that Yamato gave him that little, twinkle what made Taichi want to kiss him.

Taichi was just there watching Yamato dance. Yamato would usually glance over towards Taichi, send that twinkle, and hint him to come and dance with him. Yamato now was just starring at Taichi not caring whom he was grinding up against not caring if they were male or female. Then finally Yamato just started walking toward Taichi. Yamato flicked his sexy blond hair as he walked towards Taichi.

Oh god kill me now he is just to fucking sexy for me what will he say when I tell him I really very much like him

"O-ok now you got to dance with me!" demanded Yamato.

Yamato with his really sexy self...

"I want you" Yamato said in a voice smaller then a whisper.

"I..." before Taichi knew it he was on the dance floor grinding and winding with everybody on the floor but the one person that meant most to him was Yamato.

The dance was hot and every body was having fun so many people were there on the dance floor. Yamato and Taichi were so close that the friction sorta excited them. Then they didn't care they both like how it felt, so then they acted like everybody else. They were bumped and then their lips accidentally met then that lead to the very first really passionate kiss, which no one noticed. Then after that song Yamato was asking Taichi where Mimi and Sora where at. Taichi walked out side and saw them standing in a different doorway making out not noticing that Taichi saw them. (Taichi thinking man that's why they have been so weird, I wish that could be Yamato and I again...just like on the dance floor I wonder if that was a one time thing?)

Taichi walking to Sora and Mimi but of course them not noticing.

"Having fun are we," said Taichi.

Then both girls stopped right away.

"O my god." Mimi said in a panic.

"What are you two up to." Asking Taichi.

"Ok we will explain tomorrow just don't tell anyone please!" They begged.

N/A: well my readers how did you like that? Well you know what to do so ya. Well in the next chapter, Taichi and Yamato are going to explore each other's feelings. The girls are going to explain to Taichi how it happened and why what happened happened. Sorry that it took so long for the yaoi took so long ï byes thanks readers I will try to get the next chapter online as so as possible.


	4. The Next Day

Summery: Taichi talks to Mimi and Sora about the dance. Yamato asks Taichi if they could take their relationship to the next level. Jyou and Koushiro are confused about the whole thing and they to get an explanation. What will happen? Read and find out.

A/N: Hello sorry it took so long…school is hell, ya. Hee hee man I am a little twisted well what ever I hope you like this chapter  thank you guys who all reviewed (blows kisses)

Enjoy

The Next Day 

That night was hectic Taichi was tossing and turning so uncomfortably and confused about he and Yamato, plus the shocking news about Mimi and Sora. Taichi kept wondering about that next day…wondering what Mimi and Sora were going to ask him to do…but he didn't worry about the whole kiss between he and Yamato.

What if he was just drunk? What if they would never do it again? As if it was just a one-night stand

Taichi still lying there still, feeling the alcohol because it was the first time he had ever had it in his system. He lie there just feeling dizzy eyes wanting to just explore the whole room.

What if they were to take it farther and farther with each other? Get more serous and want to…

Taichi laying there with pictures of Yamato in his head…Taichi with out knowing started to just picture Yamato shirtless his sexy body, hot and sweaty just looking at Taichi. His beautiful blond hair flowing in a light breeze, his sexy blue eyes glittering in what seemed like sunlight looking striate at Taichi.

Taichi was just zoned out the noise of water dripping from a leaky tap snapped him out of it.

Taichi sorta staggered climbed into his bed with this question in his messed up mind. Why are these pictures in my head? It not like we are dating or any thing. The question kept running though made him wonder for the longest time and then he finally passed out peacefully…

The next morning

"Taichi?" called Hikari's voice.

"Taichi you better wake up." Hikari said again.

Hikari knocking loudly on Taichi door.

" Taichi you better get up! Mimi and Sora are here." She called once more.

In Taichi's sleepily rush he scrambled to find some clean pants. He just grabbed any pants slipped them on then went into the living room. Finding Sora and Mimi sitting on the lovers seat sofa waiting.

"Well Taichi I'm going to see TK." Hikari saying as she was putting on her coat.

"Ya ok see you later." Replied Taichi.

The door closed and Hikari was gone. Taichi trying not to really look at Sora and Mimi so they could not figure that he was a little hungover from the night before.

"Hello…" said Taichi as he was looking though a dozen containers which at least on of them had to contain at least some form of painkillers.

"Ruff night?" Sora said with a smile.

"How did you guess? Ya just a little head ache." Said Taichi as he popped this little white tablet.

Taichi walking towards the two girls, at that point his head still aching because the painkillers have not taken control. Him taking a seat across the living room from the girls.

"Ok lets get this straight." Mimi said.

"Oook…I will go first, well how did the two of you happen?" Taichi said.

"Well…" Mimi started

"We just…"Sora interrupted.

"Long story short! I went to her for comfort because Yamato was changing and…" Mimi paused.

"We happened there!" snapped Sora.

"I see…" Taichi said trying to look as if he understood.

"So what are we going to do about it? And why or why not are you going to keep this quite?" said Sora.

The three of them sat there quietly, for several moments.

"Damn it! Are you going to tell or not?" said Mimi.

"Look you stupid bitch! I have secrets too and they're not in the world because I choose not to tell them!" Taichi said frustrated.

"Ok that's all we wanted to know ok?" said Sora.

"Ya that's that!" agreed Mimi.

"Well ok we're cool then?" Taichi asked.

Before any of the girls could answer, the phone rang…

"Wait…hold that thought!" Taichi said before he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Taichi asked.

"Taichi?" said a male voice, which sounded rather sick.

"Yamato? Hey is that you?" Taichi said.

"Taichi? Hey, well ya we need to talk…can you come over? Like right away?" Yamato asked.

"Ya sure, give me at least half and hour." Taichi answered.

"Well I will see you in a bit…" Yamato hung up…

CLICK

"Ok well we got everything under control then?" Taichi asked.

"Ya I guess we're cool," both girls said at the same time.

"Well I guess that you guys should leave, because I have to go and see Yamato." Taichi said.

"What?" asked Mimi.

"Why?" said Sora?

"He wants to talk to me. Is that so hard to believe?" Taichi said nervously.

"Why does he want to talk to you so early in the morning?" asked Mimi.

"Ya I think that you guys are getting too close…is there something that you're not telling us?" said Sora.

"Whatever…" Taichi said as he was pushing them out the door.

Taichi's POV

"Man those girls won't let anything slip by now that I found out their little secret."

Taichi at that moment grabbed his jacket and went out the door…

I wonder what he wants to talk about?

Taichi was walking at a fast rate and now even knowing it he found himself out side of Yamato's door. Taichi pausing and wondering what was going to happen on the other side of the door. Before Taichi could even nock the door swung open and Yamato was standing there, looking so sexy in his white silk pajama pants.

"Hey I got here as fast and I can…" but Taichi was interrupted by a passionate kiss that was forced on him by Yamato.

"Don't talk…" Yamato said as he pulled Taichi in to his apartment.

"What are you doing?" Taichi asked Yamato as Yamato was undoing his pants.

"Look Taichi I felt that we needed each other, even last night I wanted to take you back here. But you and the girls ran off so fast that I couldn't invite you over for the night." Yamato said as he was handing Taichi a bottle of hard alcohol…

"What do you want me to do with this?" Taichi asked foolishly even thou he knew.

At that moment, Taichi found himself chugging most of the rest of the bottle back.

"Look I need the bottle to call you and I saved you some so we could do this." Yamato said, as he was about to kiss Taichi again.

I hadn't noticed but Yamato was already drunk and the hard alcohol was starting to hit my system hard because it was mixing with the recent one that was still in my system from the night before.

Yamato and I were the closest we have ever been. Even thought I felt as if I was taking advantage of him, but he called first and **he** wanted me to come over and let this happen.

Yamato's body felt so soft the best thing that happened to me…

I woke up several hours later naked in Yamato's bed. My body felt so relaxed and fertile.

"Oh your awake? I wanted to Finnish dinner before you woke up." Yamato said as he walked into his room warring my boxers.

"Ah…" I felt the nice cold water dripping down my disturbed throat which sort of ached for reasons unknown.

"Taichi? Is this going to affect any thing between us?" Yamato asked. As he was passing me an ice cube to me.

"no Yamato. I wanted to do the same thing, but I was afraid that you would think that I was a baka for even wanting to do the same thing we did at the dance."

"did you want your boxers back?" Yamato asked with a smile on his face…

A/N: hi peoples  so what do you think? Plz review.


End file.
